


Lofty Goals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Lofty Goals

Title: Lofty Goals  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #253: Snape's child.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Mpreg *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lofty Goals

~

Despite all the children cavorting about her house, Molly spotted Harry and Severus immediately. “Oh, hello!” Molly shook Severus’ hand, then hugged Harry. As she pulled back she focussed for a long moment on his gently swelling belly. “Do you have some news?”

“You could say that,” Severus murmured, steering Harry towards a chair.

Harry smiled sheepishly. “We always said we wanted a big family,” he reminded Molly, settling comfortably.

She looked pointedly at their twins playing on the rug. “You already have two children.”

“We’re going for your record,” Severus deadpanned. “After all, everyone needs to have lofty goals.”

~


End file.
